All kinds of presents
by paranoid woman
Summary: Summary: Wordy tries to convince Greg to stay with him for Christmas. Warnings: SLASH, Greg/Wordy. Rated M for safety.


**Title:** All Kinds of Presents  
**Word Count:** 955.  
**Characters/pairings:** Greg/Wordy.  
**Rating:** M to be safe.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Wordy tries to convince Greg to stay with him for Christmas.  
**Beta:** The wonderful lillyg!  
**Written for:** The 2009 Flashpoint Secret Santa Exchange.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or anything related to it.

**XxX**

**All kinds** **of presents**

"I like your new stubble."

Wordy's lips curved up. "Well, you suggested it." One more smile and Greg wouldn't be able to get out of bed today.

"I never thought you'd do it. You weren't much into it."

"I changed my mind. It's not so bad, I actually like the way it looks. Plus, it's Christmas time. You deserve a little present, and my stubble… Let's just say it's part of it."

"Part of it," Greg repeated, raising his eyebrows. "What else do you have in mind?"

"You'll figure it out later, Sarge."

It was amazing how Wordy could make Greg laugh like this. How he managed to call him "Sarge" when they were at the field, and give the word a whole different, sexy meaning when they were alone. How he brought joy to his heart, how he made him feel attractive, important and loved all at the same time. Greg had missed feeling like that for a long time now. Hearing Wordy's teasing voice and his lovely messages made him realize how lucky he was that he'd found someone to share his life with.

When Wordy's hands stared caressing his arm, Greg shivered with pleasure and closed his eyes. He was resting on top of his lover, naked and sleepy, their bodies tangled from making love the night before. A December 24th to remember. One of the best Greg had had, outside from the ones he'd spent with his kid a few years ago. Now, considering Wordy's playful proposals, December 25th looked really, really promising too.

Until the alarm clock rang and Greg saw what time it was. "Oh, God."

"What?" Wordy asked, frowning with worry.

"Oh, no, no," Greg muttered, getting up. "It's eleven o'clock!"

"No, that's not possible." Wordy turned to the alarm clock and his eyes went wide as he grabbed it and shook it. "How? I fixed it two days ago! Why didn't it ring at eight?"

Desperately, Greg tried to find his pants but it appeared that he'd lost them at some point as he and Wordy made their way into the bedroom last night as they discarded each other's clothes. Some very distracting images came to Greg's mind and he suddenly realized Wordy was dragging him back to bed. This time it was Greg's turn to be trapped between the mattress and the heavy, hot body of his lover.

"Kevin…" he muttered, trying to resist him, but it was pretty hard.

Wordy was very clear about what he wanted. "Don't go. Stay with me today, open some naughty presents..." His intentions were good and Greg felt bad about having to be somewhere else that day.

"I don't know… Aunt Marilyn will be alone this Christmas. I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her. She doesn't have any other close relatives but me, and… What is it?"

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment and all of sudden Wordy shook his head and took a deep breath. "God, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About holding you back and asking you to stay," Wordy explained, getting up from the bed. "You should go. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later, or maybe tomorrow. Whenever you're free."

Greg didn't miss the hurt sound of his voice, and he kissed his lover's shoulder tenderly. "There is nothing I'd love more than spending the entire day with you."

"You go. Your aunt needs you. We can catch up later on the Christmas presents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Thinking about how to make it up to Wordy next time they met, Greg started looking for his boxers and they turned out to be under the bed. "How did this happen?" he said as he grabbed it and put it on.

"Ah… you didn't complain about that last night," Wordy muttered, a little smile on his face again, letting Greg know that everything was all right between them.

"How could I?" It was the perfect time for Greg to place a kiss on Wordy's lips. His new stubble was definitely the sexiest thing in the world. "Excuse me for a second," he muttered when he heard his cell phone ring, and he went to pick up the call. "Aunt Marilyn? What's going on?" He immediately signaled Wordy so he knew that nothing wrong had happened to her. Her message was quick and very understanding. "Sure, I'll be there. No, it's no problem. Thank you," Greg said, and when he hung up, he felt the happiest man ever.

"Why are you smiling?" Wordy wanted to know as he stood beside the bed.

"Aunt Marilyn's friends have asked her to go have Christmas lunch with her, so I'm supposed to meet her tonight instead of… right now."

They stood there in silence, their smiles getting wider and wider. Wordy rubbed the back of his head, as if he wondered what to say without sounding excessively excited. It was Greg the one who walked towards him this time – the one who carefully pushed him onto the bed again and lay on top of him, under the sheets. Greg kissed his neck and took in the sight of him there, trying to figure out what Wordy had planned for today.

"I know you have all kinds of…. presents… to show me, but aren't we supposed to at least get out of bed on Christmas?" Greg asked against Wordy's lips.

Wordy pretended to think about it, but he finally answered, "Mmm… that kind of tradition is so overrated."

Greg laughed, kissing Wordy one more time, enjoying how solid and warm his lover's figure felt underneath him. "Yeah. _Definitely_ overrated."

"Glad we agree," Wordy replied, and with one more smile, Greg was all his.

**The End.**

**XxX**


End file.
